Sesame Street puzzles (Playskool)
Playskool has produced several lines of puzzles based on Sesame Street. Playskool_puzzle_1972_bert's_b.jpg|Bert's "B" 11 pc 1973 Image:PlayskoolBigLittleBird13pcs.jpg|Big and Little 13 pc 1973 Image:Playskool1973CookieFoods10pcs.jpg|Cookie's "C" Puzzle 10 pc 1973 Image:Playskool1973CookiesCPuzzle12pcs.jpg|Cookie's "C" 12 pc 1973 Image:Playskool1973Ernie12pcs.jpg|Ernie 12 pc 1973 Image:Playskool1973GroverPlane9pcs.JPG|Grover 9 pc 1973 Image:Playskool1973HenPenMen12pcs.jpg|Hen, Pen, Men 12 pc 1973 Image:Playskool1974ErnieNightDay16pcs.jpg|Night and Day 16 pc 1973 Image:Playskool1973Octopus10pcs.jpg|Octopus 10 pc 1973 File:PlayskoolOverUnder.jpg|Over and Under 11 pc 1973 File:1973cookiepuzzle.jpg|Six Cookies 9 pc 1973 Image:PlayskoolWetDry.jpg|Wet and Dry 12 pc 1973 Image:Playskool1974FriendsGroverRoosevelt9pc.jpg|Friends 6 pc 1974 File:Oscarpuzzle74.jpg|Oscar 8 pc 1974 Image:Playskool1974GoinForRide.jpg|Goin' for a Ride Look-Inside puzzle 9 pc Michael J. Smollin 1974 Gpride_2.jpg|Goin' for a Ride (inside tray) Image:Playskool1974BigBirdColors6pcs.jpg|Big Bird Presents Colors Look-Inside puzzle 6 pc Michael J. Smollin 1975 Rby_2.jpg Image:Playskool1974Train5pcs.jpg|Cookie's Number Train Look-Inside puzzle 5 pc Michael J. Smollin 1975 Train_puzle2.jpg File:Groverplayskoolpuzzle.jpg|Grover's Blocks Look-Inside puzzle 6 pc Michael J. Smollin 1975 Image:Playskool1974PeopleInNeighborhood5pcs.jpg|People in Your Neighborhood Look-Inside puzzle 5 pc Michael J. Smollin 1975 00wp.jpg|Where Do Things Come From? Look-Inside puzzle 6 pc Michael J. Smollin 1975 00wp2.jpg Image:Playskool4Monsters.jpg|Four Monsters 14 pc 1976 File:Marshal_grover_puzzle.jpg|Grover Backwards 16 pc 1976 Image:Playskoo1976lErnieBertFriends13pieces.jpg|We're Friends 13 pc 1976 Playskool1979BigBirdGarden9pcs.jpg|Big Bird's Garden 9 pc 1979 Image:Playskool1979Ernie12pcs.jpg|Ernie 12 pc 1979 File:Playskool_1979_grover_balloon.jpg|Grover 10 pc 1979 Playskool_1982_bath_time_puzzle.jpg|Bath Time! 1982 Playskool_1982_birthday_party_puzzle.jpg|Birthday Party! 1982 Playskool_1983_find_the_ants_1.png|Find the Ants 1983 Playskool_puzzle_1983_find_the_mistakes.jpg|Find the Mistakes 1983 Playskool_1983_beach_puzzle.jpg|Match the Shapes 1983 Image:PlayskoolSSBigBirdGoodnight.jpg|Bird Time Stories 11 pc 1984 cookie kitchen puzzle.jpg|Cookie's Kitchen 11 pc 1984 Image:Playskool1984LiftLook6pcs.jpg|Here's Sesame Street, 6 pc 1984 Here's_sesame_2.jpg File:Playskool_oscar_puzzle.jpg|Oscar the Grouch 1984 Image:PlayskoolBabyErnieBert.jpg|Bert and Ernie 7 pc 1986 Image:Playskool1988BertErnieWave11pcs.jpg|Bert and Ernie Say Hello 11 pc 1988 Image:PlayskoolCookieMonsterTree.jpg|Cookie Monster 9 pc 1988 Image:PlayskoolErnieBarkley.jpg|Ernie and Barkley 12 pc 1988 Image:PlayskoolSSHappyBirthday13pcs.jpg|Happy Birthday 13 pc 1988 Image:Playskool1988BigBirdGarden9pcs.jpg|9 pc 1988 playskool 1989 fun on the farm.jpg|Lift-and-Look "Fun on the Farm" 1989 join the club 1.jpg|Join the Club 5 pc 1990 join the club 2.jpg Image:Playskool1990JoinTheClub4pcs.jpg|Join the Club (reissue) playskool 1983 lift and look piyn.jpg|Lift-and-Look "People in My Neighborhood" 5 pc 1993 Image:Playskool1994Baseball9pcs.jpg|The Baseball Game 9 pc 1994 big bird peapod puzzle.jpg|Big Bird 1994 Image:PlayskoolSSBertsPuppetShow7pcs.jpg|Bert's Puppet Show 7 pc 1994 File:Playskool1994CookieMonstersPicnic8pcs.jpg|Cookie Monster's Picnic 8 pc 1994 Image:Playskool1984DayAtTheLibrary8pcs.jpg|A Day at the Library 8 pc 1994 Image:Playskool1994ElmoCount7pcs.jpg|Elmo and the Count 7 pc 1994 1994_elmo_learns_to_skate.jpg|Elmo Learns to Skate 1994 Playskool1994ElmoLovestoColor7pcs.jpg|Elmo Loves to Color 7 pc 1994 Image:Playskool1994GroverIceCream11pcs.jpg|Grover's Ice Cream Shop 7 pc 1994 File:Playskool1994SSPlayground8pcs.jpg|The Playground 8 pc 1994 Image:Playskool1994Soccer10pcs.jpg|The Soccer Game 10 pc 1994 Playskool_1994_frame-tray_puzzle_alice_snuffleupagus.jpg|What Begins with "A", 9 pc 1994 Playskool_1994_puzzle_big_bird.jpg|What Begins with "B" 1994 Image:Playskool1994CookieC8pcs.jpg|What Begins with "C" 8 pc 1994 File:Playskool1994ZoesTeaParty7pcs.jpg|Zoe's Tea Party 7 pc 1994 Playskool_1994_frame_tray_puzzle_park.jpg|10 pc 1994 Playskool_1994_cookie_monster_puzzle.jpg|1994 playskool 1996 elmo's farm.jpg|Elmo's Farm 8 pc 1996 File:Playskool1996School10pcs.jpg|School 10 pc 1996 Image:PlayskoolSnuffyBigBirdApples.jpg|Big Bird and Snuffleupagus 12 pc Image:PlayskoolBertErnieCampingPegs6pcs.jpg|Camping Capers Look-Inside puzzle 6 pc Playskool_puzzle_camping_capers_look_and_find_2.jpg Image:PlayskoolHonkers.jpg|Three Honkers 11 pc Image:PlayskoolOscarsMudPies.jpg|11 pc Image:PlayskoolSuperGrover10pcs.jpg|Super Grover 10 pc Image:PlayskoolBigBirdElmo.jpg|Elmo Learns to Skate 10 pc Image:PlayskoolEIEIElmo9pcs.jpg|E-I-E-I Elmo 9 pc Image:PlayskoolBigBirdCountry.jpg|Cowboy Big Bird & Band 8 pc Image:PlayskoolErnieBertBeds8pcs.jpg|Ernie and Bert's Room 8 pc PlayskoolElmosBreakfast7pcs.jpg|Elmo's Breakfast 7 pc Sesame Street Babies Letters Puzzle.jpg|Sesame Street Babies: Letters 4 pc playskool puzzle babies numbers.jpg|Sesame Street Babies: Numbers 4 pc Image:1975SesameStreetToysRUsFlier.jpg|1975 Toys R' Us flier featuring Sesame Street toys, including the Sesame Street "Cookie's Number Train" puzzle manufactured by Playskool in 1975. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Puzzles Category:Milton Bradley Category:Hasbro Category:Playskool